


Genocide Complete

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Frisk-Based Stories [2]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of knives, Abuse, Au where Frisk completed genocide and was captured by the foundation, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Chara never existed they were just an excuse, Dark Frisk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Frisk, Fetish Content Maybe, Flesh eating, Flirty Frisk, Frisk has big boobs and a big ass, Frisk is known as SCP 9000, Frisk's LOVE is incredibly high, Frisk-centric, Gen, Genocide Complete, Genocide Frisk, Knives, Magic-User Frisk, Might eventually bring the monsters back to life, Mind Manipulation, Mutation, No More Resets (Undertale), POV Frisk, Physical Abuse, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, References to Undertale Pacifist Route, SCPs are not so tough for Frisk, SO FUCKING MANY KNIVES, Sans is alive mysteriously......., Teen Frisk, Warning this is really dark, however she's bored of killing, she's killed a lot of people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: What happens after a genocide normally is Chara kills you and takes your soul but what if that wasn't the case?What if Genocide Frisk escaped from the underground and went on a killing spree absorbing souls and becoming incredibly powerful?10 years after Frisk escapes and goes on a killing spree the SCP Foundation captures Frisk and locks her up.She is not in there for long before the containment breach happens and she breaks free to meet a man who she plans to use as a way to escape but will she make friends with her prisoner or will she dispose of him like she disposes of her victims?





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> You have never seen a crossover like this before

 

You laughed darkly as your knife ripped into the flesh of the woman who was your target. She was whimpering as you said "Perfect now scream for me!" you twisted the knife in her arm which made her scream "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

You growled and dug your knife in deeper as you said "I said scream not call for help you pathetic creature" and you changed your teeth into sharp knives and pushed her over as you changed into an abomination:

Your eyes glowed red with bloodlust, Your back had knives protruding from it like spikes and your knife had fused into your hand with your other hand being sharp needles the woman said terrified "W-what are y-you?" You leaned in and whispered in her ear "Your worst nightmare" then you ripped her to pieces.

You then bent down and began eating the woman after you were done your body reverted back to normal as you let out a loud burp. You wiped your mouth and were about to leave when a gun pressed itself to your neck and a stern voice said "Don't move or I'll shoot"

You laughed your voice distorted as you unleashed a giant knife from the ground which pierced right through your would be attacker. You smiled your dark smile and said "What an idiot trying to stop me like that"

You hadn't even gone ten steps before you became surrounded by people with guns and helicopters. You said "Well well looks like I'm going to have to exert a little more effort"

You pumped your magic into your veins making your eyes glow red and summoned knives from the ground which made a squelching sound as they tore into your new victims. You said "What a bunch of idiots wasting my time" but that was the last thing you said before you felt a needle inject you with something which knocked you out.

You woke up in some sort of cell with no doors or windows and said "Fools thinking they can keep me here" you stood up and tried to rip the walls open but even though it creaked with your strength you could not budge the wall. You growled and said "What the fuck! It should break!"

You felt the familar sensation of you growing back to your real size and growled as the cell seemed to expand with your growth. The next hour was spent scratching at the wall with your knife claws but nothing would even budge to your magic.

You said "Fuck" and laid down on the ground your sweater and shorts covered in your last victim. You then took this time to look down at your arm and notice a number branded in it: SCP 9000 Class: Keter Codename: Determination You said "What the fuck is this shit?"

Suddenly a intercom clicked to life and a voice said "Hello SCP 9000 i see you are awake"


	2. The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are tested on and the breach happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about those of you who read the story when I accidently released it earlier

You said "Where are you fucker!" You looked around but could find no speaker the voice said "You're not going to find a speaker we are aware you can use it as a weapon"

You kicked the bed shaking the room but nothing and the voice said "So welcome to the SCP Foundation SCP 9000 we are going to perform tests on you now"

You growled your eyes glowing red as a glass wall was lowered down between you and the front of the room and two soldiers armed with guns and a man in orange clothing approached the wall.

You growled as you knew you could reach out and grab them but you restrained yourself you didn't know the punishment for not listening. The man who you assumed was a prisoner was left in the room while the guards left the room so you said "Greetings I am Frisk"

The reason was you wanted to play with your food and why not act friendly for a little you said "Come here little guy" he looked eager as her approached you only to scream as you grabbed him and opened your mouth sharpening your teeth into knives so he wouldn't get a pleasant slide down your throat.

You laughed darkly as you said "Foolish creature believing the lie that it isn't KILL or BE KILLED around here" and you dropped him in your mouth bucthering him with your knife teeth and swallowing him whole.

You were just about to take a nap when you heard the door open again and it was the two guards who said "Time for intelligence test" You were about to reply when an alarm sounded and the door on your cell opened.

You forced your determination into making yourself smaller as you ran and stuck your hands which had become knives into the their backs you then laughed as you left the room finding the next room to be a hallway.

You growled as your eyes glowed red with you using your magic and they ripped through time and space to create a portal which you stepped through finding yourself in a new cell. You said "Fuck!" but looked around and noticd it wasn't your own.

You were starting at a naked thing which didn't seem to be moving but your teeth sharpened into knives as you said "This bullshit creature is going to be a problem" you grinded your teeth creating sparks before tackling the creature and ripping it apart.

You said "Huh I thought that would be harder" and you were about to leave when you noticed a prisoner shivering as he was hiding and you summoned your knives which nailed him to the cell causing blood to flow as you said "Look here you are going to show me the way out or I will rip out your organs and eat them got it?

The prisoner gulped and nodded as he led you out of the cell.


	3. Introductions and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your prisoner introduces himself to you and threats are made

The next room was a long hallway that your prisoner led you there while asking "So am i to learn the name of my captor?" You smiled a sharp knife filled smile as you said "You must be either the biggest idiot on planet earth or the bravest man ever my name is........"

You smiled at him and said "Frisk" he said "That's an interesting name mine is well D93041" You laughed and said "How'd you end up with a name like that?" He sighed and said "I was wrongfully accused of murder and sentenced here" You asked "What is this place anyway?" He said "The SCP Foundation was created to contain creatures and objects like you"

You scoffed and said "what does that mean?" He said "Threats to mankind and the universe" You laughed a distorted laugh and said "1D10TS TR7ING T0 CONTR0L US" You then said "by the way i'm not calling you that I'm going to call you DO"

DO asked "What does that mean?" You said "I just am now hurry up!" he sped up as you spotted a guy wearing a plague mask coming towards you. He said "You have the plague let me cure you" DO said "Run! he'll turn you into a zombie!"

You scoffed and your eyes glowed red as you sent a knife piercing through his body and a gutteral scream echoed through the halls as he fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

You said "Foolish human challenging us like that"  and kneeled down by the corpse and sharpened your teeth into blades as you tore into the corpse with relish then DO said "geez he's dead already don't need to rip into him like that" You said with a mouth full of organs "Actually I am eating supper I missed lunch after all" DO asked "You could have do that to me and you didn't?"

You shrugged your shoulders as you finished off the corpse and said "I need a way out of here don't I? not to mention I've grown bored of killing innocents" DO shuddered as he led you on to a checkpoint. You said "do you even know where we re going?" DO said "yes I'm the guide after all"

You said your eyes glowing red "Y0u 8Etter kn0w wher3 70u are going" as you turned a corner to come face to face with a floating man DO said "Watch out that's Radical Larry he'll send you to his dimension!" You growled and the figure floated away.

DO asked "How'd you do that?" You smiled and said "It takes a monster to frighten a monster I am way scarier than some bitchass floating guy" DO said "But you are human and nice no way you can be that scary!"

You growled as you rammed him down and sat on his body with a sharp knife hand ready to kill. You said in a distorted voice "N3V3R UND3REST1MATE ME!" You got off him and kept walking.

After that he went quiet as you reached a room which read: Security Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the reference to Pacifist there?


	4. Security Room and The MTFS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and DO find the security room and the MTFs enter the building

You and DO entered the room and found controls for the door locks you said "press them" which he did staring at you with a hurt expression on his face but you didn't care after alll you were going to kill him after you got out of here.

He couldn't be allowed to live if he knew about you so you said "Lets move out lead on" You followed him into the hallway where guns were cocked and you looked at the heavily armed men with guns.

They didn't appear to realize who you were because the leader said "An outsider here?" that was all you gave him as you turned your fingers into knives and lunnged at him plunging your fingers into his chest.

You growled as the area turned red with your magic and knives coated everything you said "Don't move or I'll send these knives into your chest and your pathetic lives will be over" The men trembled as your eyes glowed red and you said "You are going to tell me how to get out of here or else"

One of the men said "H-here take my clearance" you searched him and took the keycard smiling a knife smile as you sent the knives piercing into the men and letting the room run red with blood.

You said "Let's continue" and the two of you continued until you ran into another squad of MTFs which you ended quickly. You were walking when suddenly you peeked a look at an SCP who was crying and he ran at you.

You growled and cut him in half and said "These are world threats? Psh Sans was stronger than this" DO must have regained his confidence because he asked "Who's Sans" You sighed and said "An old friend that I killed"

Suddenly you heard his voice in another room "I'm alive? where am i" you rushed into the room and were indeed greeted by none other than Sans who said "Kid?" You didn't care that DO was watching you just hugged Sans and said "I've been a bad girl Sans"

You showed him your knife magic and he said "How many people did you kill?" You said "I killed over 40,000 people absorbing their souls I became like this"  Sans said "I would give you a Bad Time but honestly I'm just glad you aren't attacking me"

You chuckled and said "Killing got boring and I've missed you" Sans said "If I came back does that mean the others will?" You shrugged and said "Maybe but we need to move this place is dangerous" Sans nodded and the three of you left the room to find the exit.

DO said "So we are going to talk to the supercomputer so we can exit" You nodded along with Sans and the three of you walked into a new room full of MTFs you said "Looks like fun I know you don't kill Sans but just this once?"

He nodded and said "Lets go Frisk" and the two of you charged in bones and knives blazing.


	5. Overview of Frisk's stats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that it's been a while since i updated genocide complete. to make up for time here's a sheet of frisk's powers and abilities

Name: Frisk

Age: 17 (But actually 100 years old due to RESETs prolonging her life cycle)

LV: Inmeasureable

Species: Unknown

ATK: Inmeasureable

DEF: Inmeasureable

The one who destroys.

Personality: Flity, Sarcastic, Mean and Psychopathic

Abilties: Capable of summoning knives from the ground, becoming a giant, forming deadly knives on her body, extremely quick reflexes and a ability to RESET as well as SAVE and LOAD.

Weaknesses: Attacks she hasn't seen before,  Chocolate and Boredom.

 


End file.
